whitelotussocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses of Lathannan
The Houses of Lathannan are Lathannan's main form of ruling government. They represent different regions of the nation and together form a joint parliament that works to govern national affairs. In recent times, they have been undergoing a rift caused by foreign tensions, with the inland houses beginning to drift ideologically from the coastal ones. Houses Arbuthnott Arbuthnott is a far-Western province known for Arbuthnott Lake, which provides fish and iron ore to the national market. It is notable in its strong adherence to religious tradition. Its head, Lord Bewyck Arbuthnott, was present at the Chalcedon Roi and voted to remain in the Transnational Coalition. Boyd Boyd is a forest clan to Lathannan's extreme south. Prior to the drowning of Clan Kilmarnock's royal family, Boyd and Kilmarnock ruled as a joint house due to diplomatic marriages. Cleric Aleister Boyd is their ruling head and voted to remain in the Transnational Coalition. Drummond Drummond is a wealthy House located in arable pastures in Lathannan's center. Its head, Drach Drummond, is a warlord renowned for his fierce fighting style and tactical brilliance, feared for his conquest and subsequent destruction of House Elliott of Stobs. House Drummond is a member state of the Transnational Coalition. Hay of Errol Hay of Errol is a reclusive house from the mid-Western moors. They are known for their attention to nature and their camouflage skills, allowing their soldiers to ambush enemy armies without so much as a warning. Their clan head is Yanna Hay, who claims to have Elven blood in her. Hay voted to remain in the Transnational Coalition. Malcolm of Poltalloch Malcolm of Poltalloch is a respected and military clan on Lathannan's southern border. Glynwys Malcolm, the clan head, is noted for his feudalistic and paternalistic authority over his lands, and Malcolm is considered both one of the most advanced and most ruthless clans. Malcolm of Poltalloch is a member state of the Transnational Coalition. Marischal Marischal is a coastal clan to Lathannan's north, containing the country's eponymous capital city. Marischal is a religious and well-respected clan, with embassies in countries worldwide, as far as the Northern Continent and Kysmarik. Their clan head, Keith Marischal, is conniving and temperamental, and is notably paranoid of being usurped. Marischal is a member of the Transnational Coalition. Ogilvy Ogilvy is an island clan located off Lathannan's easternmost coastline. Ogilvy is stereotyped as 'foreign' or 'uneducated', with a popular story telling that the first Ogilvy islanders to come to mainland mistook trees for strange monsters, as their barren islands had only grasses. Findlater Ogilvy is the clan head, and is known for her prowess in naval combat. Ogilvy left the Transnational Coalition to stand with their ally Halburton. Ogilvy also archaically was said to have invented the tartan. Rattray Rattray is a coastal clan located on Lathannan's western border. Known for their sharp cliffs and religious hermitages, Rattray is considered wild and unpredictable by even their allies. Their clan heads, Dominick and Ron Rattray, are twins and make all decisions jointly. Rattray is no longer a member state of the Transnational Coalition. Sinclair of Caithness Sinclair of Caithness is among the richest clans, as they own the port city of Haver, the largest commerce center in Lathannan. Naomhgorm Island, famous for its monastery, also belongs to Caithness. Their clan head, Sheila Caithness, is of Dwarven lineage and is famous for her bearded visage. Sinclair of Caithness voted to leave the Transnational Coalition. Stuart Stuart is a forest clan on Lathannan's eastern border with Wendria. Famous for their irritability and controlling nature, Stuart is disliked by most of the other clans for their arrogance. Finella Stuart is the elderly matriarch of the clan, and voted to remain in the Transnational Coalition. Kennedy Stuart is the next in line of succession. The Wallace The Wallace are a clan primarily residing in the Brawlie Valley and its surrounding glens. Known for their devout piety and strong loyalty, Wallace can hold grudges for decades and will mercurially skip meetings or councils if they feel slighted. Anthony Burke impersonated their head, Lachlan Wallace, at the Chalcedon Roi council, voting to both remain in the Transnational Coalition and deploy men to fight the Soul-Eater. Wemyss of Wemyss Wemyss of Wemyss is a Southern moor-dwelling clan. Wemyss is isolationist and known for its strange customs, such as vertical hair-braiding and facial piercings, and thick accents. Their clan head, Nadine Wemyss, is notoriously confrontational and voted to leave the Transnational Coalition. She accosted Anthony, disguised as Lachlan Wallace, after the Chalcedon Roi meeting, believing Wallace, Wemyss's neighbor and ally, to have double-crossed her.